Crushing
by TeahWeah
Summary: That Angelina Johnson, my silly crush


Disclaimer: My story. Not my characters.

------------------

So, there's this girl, right? Angelina Johnson. Dark skin—rather exotic, really—black hair in dozens of braids and mesmerizing brown eyes. Those eyes; _crazy_ dazzling sometimes. Like the night sky. Add a touch of happiness and you could've sworn you could see the stars shining right in front of you.

My rubbish attempt at being poetic.

So, this girl—Angelina Johnson—well, I was convinced she doesn't notice me. I have a silly crush on her. Since third year, in fact. That's what Alicia calls it. A "silly crush". Like a twelve year old girl "silly crush"-ing _Viktorrrr Krrrrum_.

Stupid bint.

Krum, that is. Not Alicia, bless her. But Krum. Because Angelina noticed Krum, who didn't noticed her when he landed (or 'emerged', rather, because the Beuxbaton students 'landed') at Hogwarts and she acted like she had a "silly crush" on him just because he has perfect round buttocks and he can play Quidditch. Geez, I'll show him.

Collect yourself, man. Do not be furious at another person's worth.

Anyhow, I've tried all I can to impress her. Nearly skinny dipped in the lake, just so you know, because of a dare to show how much I like her. She told me off, of course. She said that I was being stupid.

Angelina Johnson thought I was being stupid.

That's a good sign, right? (All those things women say about men being clueless. Well, this is one of them.)

Either way, Angelina doesn't bloody notice me. During the Yule Ball, Fred was the lucky one. I was too busy thinking up of ways to make her impress with my 'Angelina-can-you-please-go-to-the-ball-with-me?' larks. And the next thing I knew: _TADA!_ Fred Weasley was gloating about 'the great Johnson is my Yule Ball date'.

Love the bloke as I might but: DAMN YOU, FRED! (Bless him)

When we were in our last year, I thought that could be my last chance to make this girl see me before we go our separate ways. I wasn't so sure if Fred and Angelina was a couple. Sometimes I see her hanging next to him—alone—holding hands and laughing her pretty head off at his recycled jokes. (Note to self: Stop being so bitter with Fred.)

How jealous was I of Fred? Very jealous. Being unable to content my curiosity and jealousy, I asked Angelina if they were dating. Her response was class; only because she's so damn pretty. Her answer wasn't class though; in a way it stung a little bit: She narrowed her eyes at me and a grin made its way to her face and she said, "Interested are we?" huskily. (At least I _think_ it was husky. Your senses works in the way you want them. Angelina Johnson, being husky with me.)

I answered, "Duh!"

And she smiled. I wish she didn't though because that Angelina Johnson has a beautiful set of teeth. Straight and even. And white. And she didn't use braces either! Could be a model for sets of perfect teeth everywhere! The motto would be: "Gee, that Angelina Johnson and her teeth!" (And her night sky eyes, and her hair and skin and… well, you get the picture.)

"Fred and I are on and off, we remain friends though," she told me indifferently as she slapped a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate.

Angelina Johnson. She likes her mashed potatoes.

I thanked her and walked off fuming a little. Damn Fred (bless him). Always the lucky one.

Maybe the reason why Fred is so lucky is because I keep saying "bless him"? Okay, right. No more blessings Fred. He has enough blessings. What with Angelina being his on-and-off girlfriend and everything.

So I heard about it one day. Fred wanting to pack up and leave, that is. So I asked him, "Fred, how about Angelina? Is she going to take this well since you're both dating… on occasions" innocently. Of course, my insides was having a conga line party. With mad amounts of Firewhiskey to go around and kill my kidney because of too much alcohol. I think my insides were having confetti's too. Endless confetti's. All because _this_ could be my chance to swift Angelina off her feet.

Fred, he looked at me after I asked the question. He gave me the look that shows as if I have a sign on my forehead saying "I am diagnosed with stupidity since I was born" and he only just noticed the sign. So, Fred, giving me that look. And I, throwing him my innocent look (insides still doing the conga line even though they were angry at Fred's face.)

"Angelina and I aren't dating," he answered as he chucked his socks into a laundry basket, "unless you meant that time during the ball?"

Shocked has occupied my body. My every part bind together at his answer. The conga line stopped. The confetti's froze in mid-air. So, I nodded. And laughed. Laughing to cover up my mistake. To cover up what Angelina told me earlier that year about how she and Fred are an 'On-and-Off couple'. She made it sound like its electricity.

Angelina Johnson. My stupid little crush. She lied to me. Angelina Johnson; the bloody liar.

Fred laughed along. Laughter that echoes, _oh, you son, is one funny lad. You just made a jack-ass of yourself._

Then, it was 'ta-ta Weasley twins! You've been kind to us… for sticking it up Umbridge's arse'

But back to my dilemma. Angelina Johnson—yeah, the liar I mentioned about. I didn't want to confront her for her On and Off crap because I was confused. Why did she tell me that? Was she avoiding me? Maybe she's fed up with my obsession. Maybe she wants to wipe me off forever.

Angelina Johnson, she made me sad with an answer she gave me six months earlier.

When only two weeks remaining on the calendar until summer break finally arrives, _that's_ when I confronted her. She was walking alone to the Quidditch pitch, her broom carried on her shoulders. She was humming a tune. And I jumped out of an alcove (I happened to be there when I saw her. I swear, I _did not_ stalk her.) And Angelina Johnson jumped out of surprise and landed flat on her buttocks.

I laughed. She looked rather livid. She took out one hand and I reached out and helped her up.

I was touching Angelina Johnson's hand. (Okay, I might be a _little_ bit obsessed here.)

"Hello," she said as she dusted off dirt from her clothes.

"Hi, we need to talk," I told her.

She gave me a questioning look but it eventually changed to normal and she nodded at me. She looked a bit nervous.

I made Angelina nervous.

I nodded once and it all came out, "Would you like to tell me why you lied to me? Why you told me that you and Fred were having a relationship? Happy on-and-off thingy, you told me about? Fred told me you both were never dating apart from the Yule Ball. The lucky arse danced with you. Did he tell you that you looked so beautiful that night? Angelina, why are you doing this to me? I _like_ you! What's so hard with that? I swear, I think you're avoiding me! **Why won't you date me**?" I put emphasis on the last sentence. Annunciate everything perfectly.

She threw me a blank look. Within a minute, she burst out laughing. I admit, I did sound stupid.

But stupidity, women digs them sometimes.

"Do you want me to answer all of those?" she asked, still laughing a little.

Angelina Johnson. Making fun of me in my most vulnerable state. My heart is on the tip of her fingers and I'm expecting her to chew on it and spit it out in a minute or two.

I didn't answer.

"I wanted to see if you're patient. I wanted to see if you'll give up on me if I don't date you," she smiled.

I looked up. Angelina Johnson, **redeeming herself**.

"You just wanted to _see_?" I asked, not too angrily. I can't be angry at her especially when she's smiling that special smile she never used on me before.

"I'm not done," she retorted, "Here's the scope, I like you too. There are certain characteristics that I want in a boy I date. One of them is patience. Fred, for your information, he doesn't have that. Him leaving the school, for example? Yes, not patient at all. And you… well; you didn't give up liking me after all these years, did you?"

I shook my head.

"I admire that a lot. It's crucial I see these things in someone I want as my boyfriend. And you're qualified. God, kill me for making it sound like an exam," she continued, laughing a little again, "It's like… you know, being patient when you're trying to marry someone. You have to wait until you're sure that they're the one. You can't just elope or date for two months and say 'oh, he's the one for me'" (She said the last part in a mimicking voice. Oh, that Angelina Johnson and her snark sometimes.)

"Uh… are we getting married?" I asked. My brain was so numb that the only thing that came out of my mouth was asking her if we're getting married. _Smooth move_.

She shook her head in response. "Maybe. Someday. We'll see how it'll turn out, I guess."

"Uh… isn't it a bit early to be talking about marriage?" I asked awkwardly, "I mean, we haven't even have our first kiss."

Her eyes hovered at the window behind me as if she's thinking. She shrugged and moved forward and kissed my lips. Slowly and softly. And my tongue made its way into her mouth. Savouring the taste of Angelina's perfectly even and white teeth as her tongue made its way into mine.

It was ecstasy.

We broke free and she licked her lips and she smiled, "See, now that we had our first kiss. We'll see if we'll get married."

I nodded. Still numb. I think she noticed that I was in the state of shock so she chuckled a little.

"Didn't see this one coming, did you?" she asked. I shook my head.

She laughed softly. Angelina Johnson. Has the best bloody laugh in the world.

She looked at me in the eyes. Yes, the stars were there, believe me. With my brain stopped working, this is the truth. **The. Stars. Were. There. !. **She took hold of my hand and her other hand carrying her broom over her shoulders and we walked outside. Not in a bashful way, but casual. Like we've been doing this for many years now. And we _have_ been doing this for many years. This game I play and the one she decided to tag along with without even telling me.

And my insides? Well, the conga line, confetti's and alcohol began.

That Angelina Johnson. She likes Lee Jordan.

That Angelina Johnson. My silly crush. _My_ Angelina Johnson.

--------------------

Author's notes:

-Giving Lee some needed love!

-If reviewed, thanks very much.


End file.
